


You're my worst dirty kink { and I love it }

by Fuuma



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bottom Steve Rogers, Choking, Consensual Kink, Dirty Talk, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff and Smut, Gags, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Modern Era, Orgasm Delay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Slash, Smut, Stucky Bingo 2019, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers, Wax Play
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-18 08:29:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20636168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuuma/pseuds/Fuuma
Summary: La sorpresa è un guizzo lussurioso in occhi azzurri e un rantolo di fiato lavico strozzato tra le labbra spalancate di Steve.[ raccolta di kink per la1StuckyADaydel gruppo FB "till the end of the line" & laStucky Bingo 2019]





	1. Choking (top!bucky)

La sorpresa è un guizzo lussurioso in occhi azzurri e un rantolo di fiato lavico strozzato tra le labbra spalancate di Steve.  
L’ossigeno rimane sospeso nella stanza, raccolto intorno all’impronta di cinque dita strette al suo collo e brucia nel sangue, tra le gambe, nell’erezione pulsante che gonfia i boxer. Steve riesce a sentire il peso dell’aria. Calda, umida, si deposita sulla pelle nuda, sul petto e glielo schiaccia al materasso, mentre il cuore rimbalza tra le ossa del torace e le ginocchia di Bucky si incastrano alle sue costole, imprigionandolo.  
L’ex Soldato si china a leccargli la bocca gonfia di baci e di morsi. Stringe più forte – serra dita di carne alla carotide e dita di metallo al membro duro di Steve. Stringe e massaggia e pompa e soffoca e quando all’improvviso lo rilascia, nell’avida boccata con cui Steve si abbevera d’aria, nasce la supplica.

_ «Fallo ancora.»_

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La raccolta si compone di 8 pseudo-drabble. Pseudo perché non mi sono preoccupata di rimanere entro un certo numero di parole e ho tenuto tutte quelle che mi sono uscite senza dovermi dannare per limarle o per fare cifra tonda (anche se ammetto che vedere quel 7 finale mi disturba tantissimo XD).  
La task richiedeva la presenza di top!Bucky e infatti le quattro scritte per il prompt sono tutte top!bucky, le rimanenti quattro invece saranno top!steve, perché di kink ne è pieno il mondo (?) e perché io personalmente ne avevo bisogno come l'aria.  
\---  
Scritta per La challenge 1StuckyADay @till the end of the line - Steven Rogers / Bucky Barnes - Stucky  
Task 11.2 (july edition) top!Bucky


	2. Gag (top!steve)

Dita insalivate affondano tra i muscoli di Bucky, in una colonna sonora di suoni umidi e ansiti mal trattenuti tra labbra che gli incisivi mordono a sangue. Il bordo di marmo a cui è aggrappato mugola insieme a lui, si incrina sotto la presa di ferro delle dita in vibranio e polvere bianca si deposita ai suoi piedi nudi.  
Steve spinge fino alle nocche _(un dito… due dita… tre dita…)_, allarga, estrae e penetra in nuove veloci stoccate che gli infilzano grumi di piacere tra le viscere. L’altra mano lo uncina al bancone della cucina, lo tiene piegato in avanti, la schiena ricurva in un pendio ripido cosparso di brividi e sudore che raccoglie con la lingua, in lappate morbide e infinite.  
«Sei pronto?» gli chiede.  
Bucky annuisce, schiaccia la guancia al marmo freddo e punta occhi febbrili alla porta chiusa, nell’eccitato timore che qualcuno la apra e li scopra.  
Finora nessuno è mai arrivato a reclamare.  
Steve porta l’erezione alle sue natiche _(e Bucky è così caldo, così aperto, così perfetto quando accoglie l’affondo)_, abbandona la presa al suo fianco e preme la mano alla sua bocca. 

Nel suo palmo e nella museruola delle dita che gli raccolgono il mento e gli tirano indietro la testa esponendo il collo ai baci di Steve, Bucky soffoca ogni grido.


	3. Bondage (top!bucky)

Una benda agli occhi rende Steve cieco.  
Sulla guancia si posa la carezza di una mano. Il tocco è generoso, è un marchio di palmo e dita offerto alla sua pelle, a cui Steve va in contro reclinando il capo.  
Qualcosa gli ricade arrotolato sullo stomaco e gli serpeggia intorno all’ombelico, ruvido, lungo, spesso.  
«Sei sicuro? Guarda che se non vuoi possiamo lasciar perdere.» Chiede vicinissimo il sospiro roco di Bucky.  
«Buck, _legami_…» imbarazzato, Steve inghiotte il tremito nella voce «E non farmelo ripetere.»  
È certo che l’uomo abbia sorriso, mentre gli afferra i polsi e, uniti, glieli costringe in alto, oltre la testa. Il serpente ruvido si affloscia su una coscia, si perde alla scoperta del suo inguine, struscia verso l’alto serpeggiando intorno al petto, accarezza i bicipiti e infine si arrotola sui polsi.  
Un giro.  
Due giri.  
Bucky strattona la corda e Steve sussulta, attraversato da una scossa di piacere che lo azzanna alle pieghe della pelle graffiata dalla juta.  
Bucky lo bacia ai polsi, poi tra le clavicole, sulle spalle, sul collo e alla mascella. «Ripetilo un’altra volta. Una sola.» la sua voce è incandescente. «Per _me_.»  
Tremando, Steve geme. 

_«Legami.»_

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per La challenge 1StuckyADay @till the end of the line - Steven Rogers / Bucky Barnes - Stucky  
Task 11.2 (july edition) top!Bucky


	4. Orgasm denial ( top!steve )

La vasca non è mai sembrata così piccola e così profonda come in quel momento. L’acqua profumata di bagnoschiuma lo lambisce sin’oltre al petto e Bucky è una sirena catturata dalla rete di un pescatore – nudo e con un paio di polsini di cuoio nero che gli imprigionano le braccia dietro la schiena.  
A gambe divaricate, poggia le caviglie ai lati della vasca e, se non fosse per il braccio di Steve stretto attorno alla vita che lo mantiene contro il suo petto, sarebbe già scivolato giù.  
Invece la mano del biondo gli accarezza lo stomaco, lo insapona in adorazione e sotto al palmo percepisce ogni contrazione dell’addome, ogni sussulto e ogni spasmo che il corpo di Bucky lancia a intervalli regolari. Scossette di piacere che vanno di pari passo col ronzio del dildo blu elettrico seppellito tra le sue natiche. Vibra portandolo così vicino all’orgasmo che può sentire ogni goccia di sangue gonfiargli l’erezione, ogni goccia di seme raccogliersi nei testicoli, ogni pensiero coerente sciogliersi nel vapore che si solleva dalla vasca, fino a fargli perdere cognizione del tempo e dello spazio.  
«Ste-Steve…» è quasi un singhiozzo quello di Bucky, la boccata d’aria prima dell’apnea.  
Steve preme il pulsante che spegne il vibratore.  
Adagiato tra le sue braccia, Bucky è tremiti feroci, muscoli molli e sguardo estatico.  
«Stai bene, Buck? Vuoi che lo tolga?»  
Scuote il capo, gocce d’acqua gli tinteggiano d’argento volto e capelli, mentre alza occhi a lui, devoto. «N-no… ma no-non farmi venire… prima di te…» 

E Steve, se possibile, si innamora un’altra volta del suo _migliore amico_.


	5. Wax Play (top!bucky)

Il torace nudo di Steve si permea di buio. Non c’è luce nella sala, se non per la candela tra le mani di Bucky.  
Lo sguardo languido di Steve si incanta sul dondolio tremolante della piccola fiamma. Avanti e indietro, fragile e delicata come ora è il Soldato D’Inverno di fronte a lui.  
È così difficile credere che sia lo stesso uomo che mesi prima ha arrecato tanto dolore. Negli occhi di Bucky danzano luci dorate e ombre arancioni e quando, sollevandoli dalla candela, li tuffa nei suoi, c’è una consapevolezza muta e spaventata. _Non vuole fargli del male. Non a lui. Non di nuovo._  
Steve gli sorride, si tende a baciarlo e incrocia le dita alle sue. Le guida con pazienza, invitandole a sé.  
«Non preoccuparti, Buck. Sono io a volerlo.» sussurra a fior di labbra. Il _Ti prego_ si fonde nella cera, quando Bucky inclina la candela e grosse gocce bollenti si infrangono sul capezzolo di Steve, come panna sciolta su una ciliegia color carne.  
L’urlo roco è dolore improvviso e piacere imbarazzato. Steve scatta indietro con le spalle, espone il petto liscio e addominali scolpiti che guizzano frementi.  
Respira a bocca aperta: sulla lingua rotola il nome di Bucky, le lettere bagnate di saliva e la voce colma di eccitazione. _Bucky, Bucky, Buck…_  
Quando l’ex Soldato avvicina di nuovo la candela al torace di Steve, quelle stesse lettere gliele incide a cera sulla pelle. 

Nella distesa di bianche scaglie indurite, i capezzoli turgidi di Steve sono due piccole isole di fuoco.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per La challenge 1StuckyADay @till the end of the line - Steven Rogers / Bucky Barnes - Stucky  
Task 11.2 (july edition) top!Bucky


	6. Dom/Sub (top!steve)

Bucky lo riconosce dal tono imperioso, dal modo in cui, a cavalcioni su di lui, Steve si infila l’indice nel colletto dell’uniforme e strattona – i primi bottoni saltati. «Obbedisci Buck, voglio sentirtelo dire.»  
Se poco prima recitava per lui una parte, ora è serio; il volto scolpito da un’autorità diamantina e la mano libera, aperta alla base del suo collo, preme appena reclamando attenzione.  
Bucky china il capo. Non basta a fuggire dal senso di calda oppressione che Steve gli trasmette – è il segnale di via all’ammutinamento del corpo: il cuore esplode i primi colpi e tra le gambe l’erezione dura si tuffa all’arrembaggio contro la stretta prigione dei calzoni.  
«E guardami negli occhi mentre lo fai.»  
Boccheggia intrappolato. All’ordine trema ogni arto, mentre solleva lentamente lo sguardo. E Steve lo attende al varco –mascella contratta, ma occhi innamorati.  
«Obbedisci.» gli ripete, ingentilito.  
Bucky si aggrappa alle sue cosce, sta per sciogliersi come burro tra lenzuola di lino. «Sono degno di essere amato da te.» pronuncia piano, obbediente _(oh, così deliziosamente obbediente)_ «Sono degno di essere amato da chiunque.»  
Steve muove un cenno d’assenso, la mano al collo risale la guancia, il pollice sfiora labbra umide. Preme, s’insinua, e lo guarda succhiarlo. «E qual è la cosa più preziosa che ho al mondo?»  
«…sono io?»  
«Me lo stai chiedendo?»  
«No signore… no.»  
Steve sorride, la mano ora ai capelli dell’ex Soldato, stringe ciocche, tira verso l’alto e il bacio rubato è un marchio che lo rende _suo_. «Certo che sei tu, sei sempre stato tu.»  
Nella sua bocca soffoca il gemito di Bucky.  
«E ora solleva le braccia e incrocia i polsi alla testiera del letto. Voglio farti mio fino all’alba.» 

_«Signorsì, Capitano.»_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccolo, finalmente, il mio kink preferito. Chi mi conosce ormai saprà già fino alla morte che nel mio headcanon Bucky adora prendere ordini da Steve. Purtroppo, trattandosi di drabble, lo sviluppo del tema è ridotto all'osso, ma conto prima o poi di scrivervi qualcosa di più corposo – anche se ammetto che, nonostante lo adori, è un argomento totalmente fuori dalla mia comfort zone.  
\---  
Scritta per la Stucky Bingo 2019, casella: D/S relationship


	7. Dirty Talk (top!bucky)

Le mani di Bucky gli intrappolano i fianchi, li ondeggiano, li tirano a sé e si imprimono nella carne.  
La federa del cuscino ingoia mugolii e respiri affannati di Steve.  
Una presa ferrea gli strattona i capelli; la testa crolla indietro, espone il Pomo D’Adamo che traballa sul collo.  
«Lascia che ti guardi mentre ti scopo, Steve.» Bucky affonda feroce tra le sue natiche, si seppellisce in quel caldo abbraccio che lo ingoia e lo stringe e sembra non volerlo lasciare andare mai. «Dio, sei così caldo.»  
Si piega sul collo di Steve, gli azzanna lembi di pelle che lecca, succhia e morde ancora, famelico. «Voglio venirti dentro e riempirti del mio sperma.»  
La voce di Steve tradisce un singhiozzo, un singulto osceno che cavalca ondate di piacere elettrizzato e si annida tra i timpani di entrambi.  
Bucky arrossisce, ma non smette. I colpi più veloci, l’orgasmo così vicino. «Ti piace?»  
La risposta sono dita che cercano l’incrocio con le sue, un’occhiata affamata e la voce impastata di gemiti, che implora di prenderlo più forte, di continuare a parlare, di non fermarsi. _Mai. Mai. Mai._

Bucky gli stampa un bacio alla tempia. «Il mio bellissimo Capitano pervertito.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per La challenge 1StuckyADay @till the end of the line - Steven Rogers / Bucky Barnes - Stucky  
Task 11.2 (july edition) top!Bucky


End file.
